September Collection
by JailyForever
Summary: Written using prompts provided throughout this month
1. Oliver 'Fun-sucker' Wood

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 35 (Object) Broomstick, 45 (Dialogue) "You just suck the fun out of everything." / "I do not!" / "Fun-sucker."

 **Word Count:** 386

* * *

Oliver 'fun-sucker' Wood

Oliver wrote on the big blackboard as he explained the latest tactic that he wanted the team to work on during practice. It wasn't the easiest one to pull off, but he knew that with hard work and dedication from his team, they would succeed.

"So any comments, or questions?" Oliver asked turning around and grabbing his broomstick.

"Yeah, I've got one," Fred said, and Oliver raised his eyebrows at the elder twin, fully expecting a comment for laughs rather than anything do with what he had just been talking about. "You suck the fun out of everything."

"I do not!" Oliver retorted loudly, over the murmurs of agreements coming from his teammates.

His eyes scanned the group of six people who he considered to not only be his teammates, but his friends. They finally rested on Katie and he silently begged her to say something in his defence. She, of all people, knew how important the up and coming game was to him, and she also knew that he was about as far from a fun-sucker as possible, especially after the previous weekend's activities.

The younger Gryffindor simply shook her head. "Fun-sucker," she whispered. "Come and find me when you locate the real Oliver Wood—you remember him don't you? Looks a lot like you, except he used to make Quidditch practice fun. Come on, guys."

She then stood up and walked from the changing room, the rest of his team quickly following suit.

He stood there for few moments staring after her before turning his head towards the board behind him.

 _Did Katie and Fred have a point?_

 _Had he really got so wrapped up in wanting to win that he'd literally sucked all of the fun out of Quidditch for them?_

After a few moments contemplation, he decided that he hadn't. That being said he understood that his methods of delivery, especially today, had left a lot to be desired. They needed to be getting out onto the pitch quicker and practising, rather than listening to all his tactics in one sitting.

Oliver took out his wand and wiped the board clean with a charm before exiting the changing rooms the same way his teammates had, vowing that the next practise session would have Fred, and more importantly, Katie taking back their words.


	2. Caught In The Act - James and Sirius

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 18 (Action) Catching someone/being discovered smoking cigarettes in a bathroom, 19 (Action) Being given a detention

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Minerva McGonagall – Challenge – Write about Minerva McGonagall

 **Word Count:** 497

* * *

Caught In The Act

"Got a light, Pads," James asked, taking a cigarette out of his packet and bringing to his lips.

"You know it, Prongs," Sirius answered, passing him a silver lighter. "Great idea coming here by the way. There's no way anyone would think to come in here of all places."

"Yeah, just a shame we have to put up with that flirty ghost," James admitted, shuddering as the ghost in question gave him a wink.

James lit his cigarette and passed the lighter back to Sirius and offered him one from the packet.

"Hey, she's your problem, not mine," Sirius laughed, lighting his own cigarette and taking a drag. "Everyone here, ghosts included, knows that I'm gayer than the fourth of July."

"Everyone except Remus."

"Yeah, I'm working on that though," Sirius answered with a smirk.

"What's your plan this time?"

"Oh, well I'm going to—"

"What on earth is going on in here?" a stern voice said.

James and Sirius whipped around, being careful to keep their cigarettes hidden behind their backs.

"Nothing," Sirius answered innocently as James fought to keep the cloud of smoke he had just inhaled in the back of his throat.

"And you, Mr Potter?"

James shook his head, wondering if he should just swallow the smoke as he found himself needing to take a breath.

"Nothing to say?" Professor McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow at the fourth year.

James decided to bite the bullet and swallowed the smoke, coughing violently afterwards.

"Still want to stick with that story?" Professor McGonagall asked, smirking slightly. "Or do I have to summon those cancer sticks from behind your backs?"

Sirius and James exchanged a look, knowing what was coming.

"Detention for the pair of you," the older witch said. "And I'll have those cigarettes in your pocket, Mr Potter."

James grumbled and put his hand in his pocket and handed them over to the disapproving professor.

"Thank you," Professor Mcgonagall said, placing the half full box into her robes. "Now dispose of those cigarettes at once and find something useful to do with your time."

"Did I ever tell you I love a bad boy," Myrtle giggled from the u-bend.

"No one asked you anything," James snapped as he and Sirius chucked their cigarette butts into the toilet and flushed it.

"Come on now, get out, and don't let me catch you in the girl's toilets again," she barked. "I've had enough of your rule breaking for one term."

Professor McGonagall ushered the boys out of the bathroom and then headed back towards her office.

As soon as she was in the safety of her office, she flicked her wand and locked her door and took out the packet of cigarettes. She took one from the packet and placed it into her mouth, and lit it with her wand.

Minerva inhaled deeply and allowed herself to relax, silently thanking the two Gryffindor boys for being so careless with their latest bout of rule breaking.


	3. For Contraception See Lucius Malfoy

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 3 (Word) Virgin, 17 (Action) An older student or teacher handing out contraceptives

 **Writing Club:** World Contraception Day (26th September): Write about someone being safe.

 **Word Count:** 597

* * *

For Contraception See Lucius Malfoy

Severus sat in the library, his nose stuck in his potions book as he scrutinised the recipe for Draught of Living Death. There were so many things wrong with this potion; for example, why would anyone want to cut a Sopophorous bean? Anyone with half a brain knew you could release the juices much better through crushing it. He opened his notepad and added this note for future reference next year.

"What you doing, virgin?" a familiar voice said loudly.

Severus placed his quill down and picked up his borrowed copy of Advanced Potion Making to carry on reading and correcting the many mistakes the author made.

"Oi, virgin," the same person said, whipping the book out of his grasp, "I asked you a question. Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you?"

The fifth year Slytherin looked up and saw the face of his nemesis, James Potter.

"What do you want?" he snapped, carefully looking over the other boy's shoulder to see if Lily was on her way back yet.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're looking for Evans," James laughed, before adding a loud, "VIRGIN!"

The whole library turned around and Severus cheeks burned scarlet as they started talking in hushed tones and laughing.

"Well, _virgin_ , I've got to go now," James sneered, tossing the book onto the table as he spied the approaching Madam Pince. "You see, unlike you, I have girls falling at my feet."

As James turned on his heel, Severus started to pack his books into his bag. The way that the people around him were whispering, the entire school would be talking about Potter's comments.

The next week passed by in a blur of insults and digs at his virginity status, and he hated every last minute of it. So when he heard that Lucius Malfoy had acquired some condoms and was selling them for a sickle a strip, Severus found himself first in line to purchase some.

"Snape, what can I do for you?" Lucius asked when Severus approached him.

Severus looked around to make sure that no one was watching. "I'd like to buy a 'you know what,'" he said.

"You mean a condom," Lucius said with a laugh. "It's not a dirty word you know, Sev. Did you know that whilst the Muggle scum believe they invented the condom, it was actually a wizard? And all those pregnancies that happen because they snapped are caused by cheap, nasty knock offs."

"Yeah, whatever, Lucius. Do you have any?"

"Of course," Lucius answered with an eye roll, reaching inside of his robes. "Who's the lucky girl? Please tell me it's not the Mudblood!"

Severus' hands balled into fists at Lucius' insult. If he had his way, Lily would be his first, and only, and they would do it after the OWLs had finished.

He just hoped that she would say yes, even if it was to 'get it over with' as so many people in their year seemed to be doing; and if she seemed uncertain he would pull the best friend card and say: _"Don't you want your first time to be with someone you care for and trust, instead of a quick fumble with someone like Potter, not that you would ever lower yourself to the likes of him?"_

"Well, Snape," Lucius said drawing him out of his thoughts. "Are you going to tell me who or not?"

"Not," Severus answered curtly, handing over the money and taking the strip of condoms out of his hands and walking away.


	4. New Girl - Alice and Marlene

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 44(Dialogue) "Where should I sit?" / "Sit next to the [boy/girl] you think is the cutest.", 54 (Dialogue) "You have no sense of fashion." / "Well, I think that depends..." / "No, that wasn't a question."

 **Word Count:** 574

* * *

New Girl

Alice sat in the head teacher's office, waiting in silence for her 'buddy' to show up. She was already ten minutes late, and Alice was beginning to feel very awkward sat in the head's presence.

"Sorry I'm late," a girl panted as she flung open the office door. "We had a new bus driver this morning, and he took a wrong turn. Fortunately, yours truly noticed before we ended up in the next town over."

"No problem, Miss McKinnon, the point is that you finally made it," the head teacher said. "This is Alice, she is a new student, and as a member of the 'Buddy Project', you have been selected to show her around for the first week or two until she finds her feet."

"No problem, Sir," the girl answered, "As always, I'm happy to help. Hi, Alice, my name is Marlene McKinnon."

Marlene offered her hand to Alice

"Hi," Alice replies, taking the girl's outstretched hand.

"Excellent," the head master boomed. "Now that introductions have been made, you girls had best be off. Lessons begin in five minutes and you don't want to be late on the first day of a new term."

The two girls stood up and exited the office side by side.

"You have no sense of fashion," Marlene commented, looking the new girl up and down as they walked down the corridor away from the head teacher's office.

"Well, I think that depends..." Alice answered, tugging at the bottom of jumper.

"No, that wasn't a question," Marlene said, cutting her off. "No matter, we'll go shopping this afternoon after school. We'll get you some new clothes and give you a makeover. You'll soon be up to speed."

Alice walked towards her first class of the day in relative silence as Marlene reamed off all the shops they would visit and the beauty treatments that she would use on Alice. None of that interested her so she simply nodded her head and made noises of agreement at appropriate intervals.

"Where should I sit?" Alice asked uncertainly as they walked to their first class, unsure of what the protocol was in this school. At her last school the teachers had assigned places and in most classes she had ended up sat next to someone who cheated off her.

"Sit next to the boy you think is the cutest," Marlene answered simply. "Personally, I sit next to Sirius Black every chance I get. I know he's in a relationship with a guy, but a girl can hope, can't she?"

"Which one is he?" Alice asked curiously, wondering what kind of guy could capture Marlene's attention

"He's the one with shoulder length black hair," Marlene told her as they entered the classroom. "The guy on the back row, do you see him?"

"Yeah, he is gorgeous," Alice admitted, although in truth he really wasn't her type.

"Don't forget, he's mine!"

"Okay," Alice said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I'll just sit next to that guy there, in front of Sirius."

"Oooh, good choice. That's Frank Longbottom; he's sweet, smart, sensitive, and he's available," Marlene said, giving her subtle wink. "Grab the seat quickly, and we'll catch up after class. In the meantime, I have some drooling to do."

Alice offered Marlene a smile before making her way towards the seat next to Frank Longbottom, and by the end of the lesson she was already half in love with him.


	5. Just a Boy - Lily Evans

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 23 (Action) Several friends being attracted to the same person, 42 (Dialogue) "Can you please pretend that you have a life for just one moment?"

 **Word Count:** 243

* * *

Just a Boy

"Look at him, isn't he amazing?" Marlene sighed.

"Oh yes, the way he handles that broom between his legs is so great," Emmeline agreed.

"Mmm hmm, what I wouldn't give to be that broom," Marlene said, swooning slightly as the Gryffindor Chaser sped past on his broom with the Quaffle.

Lily slumped backwards in her seat as she continued to listen to her two best friends going on and on about the incredible James Potter. She wished that Alice was here with her so then she could have a conversation with substance; unfortunately, she was off somewhere snogging the face off Frank Longbottom. Now he was the kind of wizard her friends should be interested in, not some boy who could throw a ball through a hoop.

"Oh, look, Lily, he scored again!" Emmeline cried, clapping her hands. "Go James!"

"He's just a boy," Lily said, nonchalantly. "And he's not even that good looking."

"Blasphemy," Marlene interjected.

"Agreed," Emmeline said. "You are so lucky that you have his undivided attention."

"Can you please pretend that you have a life for one moment?" Lily asked, jumping to her feet. "Look at him, I mean really look at him. If he wasn't the so-called star Chaser for Gryffindor, would you really fancy, _that_?"

"Yes," they both answered in unison.

"Then, I'm sorry but you're both lost causes," Lily sighed, sitting back down, hoping and praying that someone would catch the snitch sooner rather than later.


	6. Fallout - Black Sisters

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 30 (Object) Bookcase, 38 (Dialogue) "Did you make anyone cry today?" / "Sadly no. But it's only four-thirty."

 **Word Count:** 515

* * *

Fallout

"Did you make anyone cry today?" Andromeda sniped at her sister as she came through the door, returning from yet another delightful date with Ted.

"Sadly no," Bellatrix sighed without looking up at Andromeda as she ran her index finger along the spines of the many books that lined the bookcase. "But it's only four-thirty so there's still time yet."

"Yeah, perhaps you'll make Mama cry again," Narcissa whispered from the staircase.

"Cissy, shut up," Bellatrix barked. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella, don't be so harsh," Andromeda hissed, noticing the look of hurt flash across her younger sister's face

"Dora, I don't need _your_ help. And Bella, you know just because I'm younger doesn't mean I don't understand what is going on. I know perfectly well what I am talking about," Narcissa snapped back, rising to her feet. "Mama is beside herself with worry, ever since hearing about you and _him_."

"I'll have you know that we are very happy together and we are made for each other," Bellatrix retorted with a rare smile gracing her face. "I couldn't care less what Mama thinks, we are destined to be together and I will _not_ be marrying that disgusting Lestrange boy."

"But you have to, Mama says so," Cissy answered. "And if you don't, I heard Mama tell Papa that—"

"Cissy, that's enough," Andromeda said, stepping in before she said something she would regret and antagonise their volatile sister. "Go and check on the House-Elf and make sure she is not burning out tea yet again. Last time Mother nearly had a fit."

"Fine," Narcissa grumbled, jogging down the last couple stairs and marching through to the kitchen.

"I suppose this is where you tell me that Cissy is right?" Bellatrix said, turning to face her sister for the first time.

"Oh come on, Bella, you have to see that she does," Andromeda whispered. "He's a killer and I swear he's not all there, mentally speaking."

"That's enough, shut up," Bellatrix shouted, drawing her wand. "I will not allow you to insult my love."

She pointed her wand at the bookcase and waved it sending it flying across the room. The books scattered across the room, some of the older books falling to pieces as they soared through the air.

Andromeda only just ducked out of the way as the bookcase flew at her.

"Bella," she cried. "What was that for?"

"You know very well what it was for," she bit back. "And guess what, Dora, I just figured out who I'm going to make cry. Mama will be so distraught when she finds out that you have been dating that Mudblood filth."

"You wouldn't," Andromeda said.

"Oh, I would and I am!" Bellatrix answered. "Enjoy the rest of your day because it's going to be the last you spend here."

Bellatrix spun on the spot and followed Narcissa into the kitchen, leaving Andromeda stunned. She had always known the day would come when she had to say goodbye to her family, but she had hoped that it wouldn't be so soon.


	7. No Coffee Or Magical Coffee-Lily&Petunia

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 13 (Emotion) Exhausted, 53 (Dialogue) "Why is there no coffee left? Coffee is a basic human right."

 **Word Count:** 276

* * *

No Coffee Or Magical Coffee

Petunia yawned as she walked down the stairs. She was looking forward to drinking a nice, hot cup of coffee to wake her up after staying up late revising for the upcoming History exam.

She dragged her feet across the floor towards the kitchen, fighting the exhaustion that threatened to overcome her and put the kettle on. Petunia grabbed herself her favourite floral mug and reached up and took to coffee pot off the shelf.

"Why is there no coffee left?" Petunia asked as she took the lid off the coffee pot. "Coffee is a basic human right."

She spun around on the spot and saw her younger sister drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"You," she seethed, glaring at Lily as she stifled a yawn.

"Oh, sorry, Tuney," Lily whispered, taking a sip from her cup. "I just had the last bit."

Petunia turned back to the coffee pot in a huff and found that it was full of coffee granules. She glared at the coffee pot as she picked it up and turned around.

"You think you're so perfect now that you're a witch, don't you?" Petunia sneered. "Well I have news for you; you're nothing but a freak!"

Petunia threw the coffee pot at the wall, missing Lily's head by a millimetre. "That is where you can stick your coffee. I'd rather be tired and cranky than drink anything that came from you!"

She stormed past her sister and grabbed her back from the bottom of the stairs and left the house, deciding that she would get her morning coffee from the cafe round the corner from her high school.


	8. Pregnant Or Not Pregnant? - Lavender

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 33 (Object) Calendar, 41 (Dialogue) "I was so depressed that I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex."

 **Word Count:** 550

* * *

Pregnant Or Not Pregnant?

"Parvati, I have a confession to make," Lavender said as she topped up their glasses of wine.

"What did you do?" her friend asked, wondering what Lavender had done this time.

"Please don't judge me," Lavender whispered. "I kind of, sort of, maybe slept with Seamus."

"WHAT?" Parvati exclaimed, spitting out her wine. "When? Why? How?"

"I don't really remember much. I was so depressed that I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex," Lavender complained as she took as sip from her glass. "You know it ended so badly between us that we never got to have that one last, wild night together."

"And when may I ask did you have break up sex with the prick?" Parvati asked, raising her eyebrow at her friend. "You said and I quote, you 'wouldn't go near him again with a ten foot barge pole,' so what happened?"

"Umm, let's see, it was the same day that I lost my job," Lavender answered. "So that would make it about six weeks ago—no that can't be right."

"What do you mean?" Parvati asked as her friend stood up and staggered towards her calendar.

"No," Lavender muttered to herself as she returned. "No, no, no, this can't be right."

"What?" Parvati asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"I missed a period."

"But you two used protection, right?"

Lavender looked down and the floor and when she didn't answer Parvati said, "Right?"

"I don't know," Lavender confessed. "I was emotional and crying. I never paid any attention. I always assumed that he had, but now I'm not so sure."

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Parvati said.

"Where are you going?"

"To the shops to get you a test," Parvati informed her. "The sooner you know what's going on, the sooner you can start thinking about where you go from here. Oh and in the morning you and I will be going to the doctors. Who knows what disease that prick was carrying that night."

Lavender nodded her head, her mind racing with all the implications of what this could mean for her if she was pregnant, whilst Parvati ran out to the shop.

Would she keep the child?

Was she ready to be a mother?

Would she tell Seamus and allow him to be part of the child's life?

Would he even care if she did?

And, heaven forbid, what if he had given her something else that night? Would it harm the child?

By the time Parvati returned with the test, Lavender was shaking and even more confused than she already was.

"Do you want me to stay?" Parvati asked, holding out the pregnancy test box.

Lavender nodded her head as she took the test from her and headed towards the bathroom.

She followed all the instructions and carried it out of the bathroom. She placed it on the table in the living room and gripped Parvati's hand tightly as she waited, unsure of what she wanted the outcome to be.

"Three minutes," Parvati said.

With shaking hands, Lavender picked the test up off the table and looked-pregnant.

She passed the test to Parvati who glanced at it before placing it back on the table

"Whatever you decide, I'm here for you," she whispered, giving her friend a hug. "Always."


	9. Snowball Fight? - Ginny and Luna

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 37 (Dialogue) "I shouldn't be doing any activity where balls fly at my face." / "Well, there goes your social life.", 57 (Location) Hogsmeade

 **Word Count:** 273

* * *

Snowball fight?

"Hey Ginny, want to have a snowball fight?" Luna asked, throwing herself onto the freshly fallen snow on the hill near the Shrieking Shack.

"Not today," Ginny sighed, sitting down next to Luna who was making snow angels.

"Why not?" Luna questioned, halting her movements and sitting up. "You're always up for a snowball fight."

"I shouldn't be doing any activity where balls fly at my face," Ginny answered feebly, knowing that her excuse was pathetic but she just wasn't in the mood given the state of her current relationship.

"Well there goes your social life," came a snide remark from behind her.

Ginny turned around to see the smug face of Pansy Parkinson.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you're the resident Gryffindor slapper," Pansy retorted, gaining a chorus of laughter from her friends. "Tell me, how long will it before you get bored of your most recent, deluded boyfriend?"

Ginny snarled at Pansy, advancing on her as she drew her wand from the inside of her cloak.

"Ooh, touched a nerve have I?" Pansy sneered, dodging a streak of red light that came from Ginny's wand.

"Gin, she's not worth it," Luna said, appearing at her side.

"She is," Ginny hissed, firing another curse at Pansy and hitting her target.

"Okay, you got her, can we leave now?" Luna asked as bats began to fly out of Pansy's nose.

"Fine," Ginny sighed, linking arms with Luna. "Bye, Pansy."

"I'll get you for this, you filthy blood traitor!" Pansy screeched as Ginny and Luna began to walk down the hill.


	10. Imagined Conversation - Harry

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 40 (Dialogue) "How was school today?" / "It was the worst day of my life, what do you think?", 46 (Dialogue) "Being a teacher is the most worthy thing a person can be."

 **Word Count:** 259

* * *

Imagined Conversation

"Sweetie, how was school today?" the redheaded woman asked as Harry sat on his makeshift bed.

"It was the worst day of my life, what do you think?" Harry sighed miserably, looking up at the beautiful familiar woman.

"What happened, darling?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Dudley pushed me over again and hurt me really bad," Harry answered, showing the redhead the fresh scab on his elbow. "The teacher saw and stopped him though before he could start kicking me, again. It's the first time anyone has ever stood up for me."

"That's great, sweetie," the redhead whispered. "I've always said that being a teacher is the most worthy thing a person can be."

"It didn't make a difference though," Harry mumbled. "He hurt me again during second play, and I thought he'd broken my arm and it hurt for a while, but then it felt better."

"Aww, sweetie," the redhead whispered with a sad smile. "Things will get better, you'll see."

"HARRY!" a shrill voice yelled from the hallway, followed by a rapping on the door. "Stop talking to yourself and come and make a start on tea."

Harry listened as the footsteps of his aunt walked away.

"I have to go now," he told the smiling woman, sadly. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"I'm always with you, sweetie," she answered, "in here."

The redhead reached out and placed her hand over his heart and Harry smiled at her before opening the door of the cupboard and following his aunt into the kitchen.


	11. Love Me For Me - Petunia

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 31 (Object) Striped Scarf, 49 (Dialogue) "Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra!"

 **Word Count:** 337

* * *

Love Me For Me

"Thank you for walking me home," Petunia said softly, removing the striped scarf from around her neck and handing it back to her date. "I should probably head inside."

Petunia slowly backed away from her date, who remained at the foot of the path, with a small smile on her face until she reached the door. She slipped her key into the lock and slowly turned it around, and pushed the door open.

As she noticed that all the lights were out downstairs, she said a silent thank you to whatever deity was watching over her since it appeared that both of her parents had gone to bed early.

Without turning on a light, Petunia shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the hook by the door before padding across the floor towards the stairs.

Just as placed her foot on the bottom step, she heard a quiet click and the lamp by her dad's chair turned on.

"You're late, Petunia," her father stated, spinning around on his chair and giving her a stern look.

"Only half an hour, Dad," Petunia said.

"That's not important," he replied. "You have a nine o'clock curfew and I expect you to stick to it, otherwise your mother and I may have to re-evaluate it."

"But, Dad, nine o'clock is so early," Petunia answered. "Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra! I can be trusted."

"That is not the point," her father refuted. "Your sister has never once complained about her curfew and hers is earlier than yours. Why can't you be more like Lily?"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not more like your precious Lily," Petunia screamed, spinning around and making her way up the stairs as she fought off the angry tears that threatened to fall.

She entered her bedroom and slammed the door closed behind her and flopped on the bed.

"Why can't you love me for me?" she asked, burying her face in her pillow as she succumbed to the tears.


	12. Closet Declaration - KatieMarcus

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 48 (Dialogue) "We need to talk privately." / "Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my friends.", 59 (Location) Broom/Supplies Closet

 **Word Count:** 541

* * *

Closet Declaration

Marcus sat in the stands, watching Katie fly through the air like a pro as he waited for her to finish practice. He had to talk to her, make her understand and he hoped that she wouldn't have the energy to protest after what he assumed would be a long practice with the rest of the team.

As he watched her fly towards the ground with the rest of the team, he moved from where he was sat and jogged down the steps.

"We need to talk privately," Marcus said as he approached her at the edge of the Quidditch pitch.

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my friends," Katie replied, crossing her arms, unwilling to go anywhere with the boy standing in front of her. "Areshole."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Marcus said, taking both her hands in his, not caring that her friends were watching with curious eyes. "Please, just come with me."

"No!" she said, standing her ground and removing her hands from his.

"Fine! I'm sorry to do this, but if you won't come with me then you leave me with no other option," Marcus said.

Katie glanced at her friends with a confused look on her as he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder and carried her away

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked as he opened the door.

"I told you, I needed to talk to you in private," Marcus answered, placing her down on her feet and closing the door behind them. "You may as well take a seat now you're here."

"Fine," she agreed, taking a seat on one of the crates, "but I swear to Merlin, if there are any spiders in here or you piss me off, I won't be around for very long."

"Okay," he said, nodding his head. "Will you hear me out?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right—yes—of course you," Marcus said as he began to pace. "I was an idiot—"

"You'll hear no arguments from me."

"Right, and I guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Is that all?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he said.

"And you couldn't have just said this in front of my friends?"

"I thought it'd be more—"

"More what?" Katie asked, placing her hand on the door.

"I love you," Marcus declared, panicking as she began to push the door open.

"You what?" she asked, turning around.

"I love you," Marcus repeated.

"You love me and yet last week I walked in on you on top of my, for lack of a better term, enemy," she hissed at him. "Forgive me if I find it difficult to believe a word you say."

"It wasn't what it—"

"Looked like," Katie spat, cutting him off and finishing his sentence. "Don't make me laugh."

She pushed open the broom closet door and exited it.

"Oh," she said, spinning around, "and next you think it's a good idea to try and talk to me, in private or in public, here's a little bit of advice—don't."


	13. It's A Gift - Sirius and Peter

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 29 (Object) Blackboard, 43 (Dialogue) "The children have to save themselves these days because the parents have no clue."

 **Word Count:** 290

* * *

It's A Gift

"Hey, Sirius," Peter said, flopping down into the chair by the adjacent desk to him and glanced up at the blackboard that read: **Homework due today**. "That last piece of homework was unusually cruel, wasn't it?"

Sirius looked up from the piece of paper he had been scribbling furiously on and smiled.

"Oh, Peter," Sirius sighed, "what makes you think I did it?"

"Sirius, Mrs McGonagall said if you missed one more homework this year she would be writing home to your parents," Peter hissed. "And trust me, you don't want that to happen. I still remember the scolding my mother and father gave me last year."

"Peter, the thing is the children have to save themselves these days because the parents have no clue," Sirius informed him. "Homework is too difficult, and teachers expect too much of us."

Peter gave Sirius a questioning look as he finished scribbling on his piece of paper and then put his hand up.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Peter, my friend, watch and learn."

"Mr Black," their teacher said as she approached them, "you never put your hand up. What is it?"

Sirius handed her the piece of paper that he had just been writing on, and then sat back in his chair and she read it.

"Ah, I see," she whispered. "I'm so very sorry for your loss, Mr Black. Naturally, of course, it is understandable that you haven't done the homework."

She spun around on the spot and called for the rest of the class to pass their homework to the front.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked as he handed his homework to the person in front of him.

"It's a gift," Sirius answered with a satisfied smile.


	14. School Photo - James & Sirius

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 12 (Emotion) Nervous, 25 (Action) Having school photo taken

 **Word Count:** 416

* * *

School Photo

"Why are you so fidgety?" Sirius asked, laughing as his friend checked his reflection in the mirror again. "Nervous?"

"Well aren't you?" James asked, turning to glance at his best friend. "This is the picture that is going in our yearbook. It's going to be there in print forever. Are you telling me you won't mind if your picture looks like this?"

James pulled a funny face and Sirius chortled loudly.

"Well when you put it like that…no," Sirius answered, knowing that any picture with him in it would be fabulous.

"Exactly... this is a big deal," James told him, disregarding his 'no'. "How's my hair?"

"Fine as always. Do I have any food in my teeth?" Sirius asked, imitating James' nervousness and showing him his teeth.

No," James told him. "How about me?"

James bared his teeth to Sirius as a group of girls walked towards them.

"When you two girls are done, you're up next," Lily told them, laughing before carrying on along the corridor.

"You don't think she thought I looked like an idiot?" James asked quietly, watching Lily go around the corner.

"No, of course not," Sirius lied.

"And you're sure I look okay?" James asked.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "Now get in there and take a picture that will be making the girls at this school swoon until their dying day."

"Okay here I go," James said, ruffling his hair one last time before heading into the classroom where the photographs were being taken.

"Take a seat, Mr Potter," the photographer requested.

James walked over to the chair and sat down, taking one last look in the window before facing the camera and giving his best smile.

He fought the urge to blink as the camera flashed.

"Excellent," the photographer said. "Could you ask Mr Black to come in?"

James jumped up off the seat and exited the room, finding Sirius where he left him bouncing up and down.

"I thought you weren't nervous, Sirius," James said.

"I'm not," Sirius answered a little too quickly. "What you are seeing is excitement."

"Okay, if you say so," James answered. "The photographer is ready for you. I'll meet you in the dining room."

As James began to walk away from him Sirius called, "Wait. Do I look okay?"

James turned to face his friend and laughed.

"You look great, mate," James told him. "Now go and get your picture taken."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," Sirius said as he entered the classroom.


	15. To Become Men - Marauders

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 9 (Word) Future, 21 (Action) Discussing with friends about how to lose their virginity

 **Writing Club:** Ask a Stupid Question Day (28th September): Exactly what it says in the name.

 **Word Count:** 678

* * *

To Become Men

"Okay, guys, you know why we're here," James announced, calling the gathering to order. "We are weeks away from finishing school, and none of us wish to be the only virgins left in our year, along with Snivellus. The question is how and when are we going to become men? Do any of you have any plans in motion?"

James looked at the faces of three best friends and when none of them chirped up, he decided to continue.

"So, I'm working on Lily," James stated with a grin, looking at his three best friends. "She's pretending to resist my charms but I'm confident that she'll be mine before the end of the month. I just have to get rid of that slobbering leach that follows her everywhere like a little lapdog."

"Well, I've already lost mine," Sirius told his friends smugly, who turned to look at him with equal expressions of disbelief written all over their faces. "Okay, fine I haven't—yet. But Marlene is begging for a piece of me. It's only a matter of time before she's on this."

Sirius cast his eyes subtly across to Remus to see how he felt about this piece of information, but he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't think it should be forced," Remus said reproachfully, not particularly liking the way his friends were trivialising losing their virginity. "I want to really love someone before I do it… and I think I really do love Emmeline."

"I don't know if I'm ready," Peter commented. "What if I do it wrong?"

"Pete, that's impossible! Didn't your father ever give you the talk?" Sirius exclaimed, laughing loudly as his friend shook his head. "You both get naked and then you put your penis inside her and move… I cannot believe I'm giving you the sex talk."

Sirius threw James a look, begging him to get him out of saying anymore to Peter and answering any questions he might have.

"Okay, moving on," James said, trying to get the mental image of his Peter and some faceless girl out of his head. "When are we going to do it?"

"As soon as possible," Sirius suggested.

"No," Remus interjected, "it has to mean something."

"How about after the Leaver's Ball?" James suggested. "It's the night our future officially begins after all."

"Hell yeah," Sirius roared, turning to his friend to gauge his reaction. "Rem?"

"I guess I'm in," Remus sighed, going with the flow. "Peter?"

"I don't have a date," Peter lamented. "Besides, who would want to sleep with me?"

James, Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. It was times like these when Peter's lack of self esteem bothered them the most.

"What? Are you kidding me, Peter?" James asked, breaking the short silence. "What girl wouldn't want to sleep with a—stud—like you?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, seeing what his friend was trying to do. "You're a handsome fella. If I was into dudes, and I'd just like to point out that I'm not, you'd be top of my list, well after Remus, of course."

"Hey, what about me?" James asked, feeling offended that he wasn't higher on Sirius' list.

"Oh, don't complain, James," Sirius said. "You're too much of a pretty boy for me. Just reiterating, I'm not into dudes."

"Okay," James said, shrugging. "Just as long as you know I'm hot stuff!"

"But seriously, Pete, you have nothing to worry about," Sirius said reassuringly.

"Thanks, guys," Peter answered, smiling and feeling a bit more confident. "I'm going to head off now. I have a question I'd like to ask Mr Slughorn before Chemistry."

"Okay, see you later," the three boys said as Peter began to walk away.

"So, we're getting him a prostitute, right?" Sirius asked when Peter was out of earshot.

"Yeah, of course," James answered, ignoring Remus shaking his head disapprovingly.

"We should probably be making tracks too," Remus said, picking up his bag. "Mrs McGonagall will kill us if we are late for Maths again."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Sirius reluctantly agreed.


	16. Do I Know You? Blaise, Pansy & Draco

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 7 (Word) Confession, 52 (Dialogue) "We spent a beautiful night together and I haven't heard from you since."

 **Word Count:** 413

* * *

Do I Know You?

"Hey, Blaise," Pansy said, rushing up to the two boys in the courtyard. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Blaise glanced at Draco and then nodded his head curtly.

"It's a free country," he muttered, hoping his hook up from a few weeks ago would disappear soon.

"Well, it's just, we spent a beautiful night together and I haven't heard from you since," Pansy sighed. "I wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten me."

"I have a confession to make," Blaise said, softly. "I have no idea who you are."

"Do you make a habit of sleeping with girls you don't care for and then never contacting them again?" Pansy asked, her temper slowly rising.

"I think I would remember if you and I had hooked up," Blaise said, glancing up and down the length of Pansy's body approvingly.

"Mate, remember what the doctor said a couple of weeks back," Draco said, feeling it would only be appropriate to save his friend, "you could have short term memory loss from the accident."

Blaise glanced at Draco who appeared to be repressing a snigger as he urged him to go with it.

"Right, yeah, the accident," Blaise said, lying smoothly as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Oh my goodness," Pansy gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Blaise answered, hoping to get this conversation over and done with, "aside from a few missing events here and there, and a few cuts and bruises."

"I'm so sorry," Pansy whispered, looking a Blaise sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No need, I'm covered," Blaise said, trying to conceal his impatience. "Give me your number and I'll call you."

Blaise handed Pansy his phone and tapped his foot as she put her number into his phone.

"You will call me, won't you?" Pansy asked, seeking reassurance.

"Yeah, absolutely," Blaise lied, taking his phone back from Pansy and glanced at the new contact on there. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Pansy. I'd love to stay and chat, but Draco and I have places to be and people to see."

Blaise flashed Pansy a smile before walking away from her with Draco.

"You're not going to call her, are you?" Draco asked.

"Am I hell as like!" Blaise exclaimed as he deleted her number. "Thanks for covering my arse by the way with that crazy chick. That memory loss story was classic."

"Any time," Draco said. "I know you'd do the same for me."


	17. Dear Journal - Hermione

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 32 (Object) Diary, 50 (Dialogue) "Remember to blow out the candles next time you sneak out."

 **Writing Club:** Epistolary - Diary Entries

 **Word Count:** 417

* * *

Dear Journal

Hermione opened her diary and sighed, tapping her pen against the page as she thought back on her date with Harry that evening and started to write.

 _Dear Diary, no that sounds too childish!_

 _Let me start again._

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Tonight was so amazing._

 _Harry took me to the cinema to see the foreign film I have been dying to see for the last few weeks. He doesn't even like them; he says they are too difficult to follow. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter, what happened after the first ten minutes. My darling Harry kept distracting me with his touch and before long we were making out in the back row. I wish I could complain but Harry's kissing is like magic._

 _Oh and then after the film he took me to the most darling restaurant. The food was absolutely great and he even paid for the meal—despite my protests that I would pay for half. He really is quite the gentleman; nothing like my moronic, ginger ex boyfriend who let me pay for everything when we went on dates, saying that was skint, even though he could afford alcohol, cigarettes and weed. Thank goodness I am well shot of that waste of space and have my Harry._

 _He was so sweet too at the end of the date. He drove me home and even opened the car door for me. Now normally, I would kick up a fuss about me and tell him I am an independent woman, but he was so lovely I didn't have the heart to. And then Harry walked me straight to my front door and kissed me goodnight._

 _Honestly, it was the best night of my life and I hope there are many, many more to come._

 _And just now as I came in, Dad called from upstairs: "Remember to blow out the candles next time you sneak out."_

 _I thought I had been so crafty sneaking out of the window and that. I cannot believe I was in such a hurry I neglected to blow out the candle. I guess that's just what Harry does to me—he turns my brain to mush._

 _Well, it's getting late now and I have college in the morning._

 _I can't wait to see Harry tomorrow._

 _Night,_

 _Hermione._

The smitten teenager closed her diary and placed it on her bedside table and started to get changed for bed. The huge smile on her face never leaving her face.


	18. What If He Says Yes? - Alice&Frank

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 14 (Emotion) Interested, 20 (Action) Asking someone to a school dance/participating in the school dance

 **Word Count:** 525

* * *

What If He Says Yes?

"Alice, there he is," Marlene whispered as they walked down the Science corridor. "You should go and ask him."

Alice turned and gaped at her friend.

"I can't do that!" she cried. "What if he says no?"

Marlene raised her eyebrows at Alice.

"And what if he says yes?" she pointed out, giving her a look that left no room for argument.

"Okay, fine," Alice sighed. "But if he says no then you have to go a full week without wearign any makeup."

"Deal," said Marlene, shaking Alice's hand. "Now go and get him."

Marlene gave Alice a small nudge on the back, urging Alice to make her way over to Frank Longbottom. Alice turned and glared at her best friend before mustering up enough confidence to carry on walking towards the older boy.

"Hey, Frank," Alice said, smiling, approaching her fellow year 11 who was stood by his locker. "You know how the school dance is coming up? Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Alice rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, looking hopefully at Frank as he turned to face her.

"But that's my job," Frank said, frowning slightly.

"Well, you were taking so long, it didn't seem like you were going to ask. Besides, it's the twentieth century now, it's not as though people frown upon girls asking boys out," Alice stated as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But, if you insist, go ahead."

Frank placed his hands in his pocket and smiled sheepishly at Alice.

"Alice, would you do me the honour of being my date to the school dance?" he asked.

Alice bit her lip and pretended to think about her answer in an attempt to disguise her already obvious interest in the older boy.

"I'd love to, Frank," Alice answered, smiling up at the boy she had been crushing on for the better part of a year.

"Great," Frank said, grinning broadly. "Is it okay if I pick you up at six on Friday?"

"Perfect," she whispered as the bell rang.

"I should be going to class," they both said at the same time.

The two teenagers laughed and smiled at each other before Frank took a textbook from his locker and then closed it.

"Where's your next class?" Frank asked as he unzipped his bag and placed the book inside, hoping it was close to his own.

"Geography, in the Humanities building," Alice replied.

"Great, mine is History in the same building," Frank fibbed, wanting to spend a few more minutes with the girl of dreams. "May I escort you there?"

Like a gentleman, Frank offered Alice his arm.

Alice thought about it for a moment. She knew for a fact that Frank's next lesson was Maths which was on the other side of the school since Lily shared that class with him. She contemplated refusing his off, not wanting him to be late, but one look at his hopeful expression melted her heart.

"I suppose so," Alice said, taking his arm and hoping he wouldn't get into too much trouble for being late.


	19. Miserable Existence - Neville

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 2 (Word) Mean, 15 (Emotion) Miserable

 **Word Count:** 359

* * *

Miserable Existence

Neville curled up in his bed, sobbing quietly to himself. He hated his life.

He hated how the other children were mean to him, picking on him because of his appearance, his well below average athletic ability, and his poor performance in class. The most recent unpleasant actions at the hands of the school bullies was being prevented from using the school toilets and he had wet himself. He had cried in front of them and shown weakness whilst they laughed and jeered at him. And no one had stepped in to help him.

He hated how, no matter how hard he tried, he would never be good at anything.

But most of all, he hated how, at the age of nine, he had still not displayed any magical ability, and that with every day that passed it was looking even less likely that he would. He knew his grandmother loved him, and said that she would love him no matter what, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes whenever she spoke those reassuring words.

His whole existence was miserable, and sometimes he thought that the world would be a better place without him in it.

As if sensing where his thoughts were going, his bedroom door creaked open and his grandmother walked in. She led on the bed next to him and stroked his hair.

"Don't cry, my little duck," she said softly. "Be strong like your mother and father."

He wished that he could be strong like them. He wished that he could live up to their legacy and be worthy of the Longbottom name. But no matter how hard he tried, he knew he would never be good enough, however this was not what his grandmother would like to hear.

Neville buried his face in his pillow and muffled a response to his grandmother in agreement.

"Excellent," she said, sitting up and climbing off the bed. "Tea will be ready in ten minutes. Go and wash your face, and put a smile on your face before you join me."

"Yes, Grandmother," he whispered before she left him alone in his room with his thoughts.


	20. Fight - Marauder Era

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 8 (Word) Drama, 11 (Emotion) Excited

 **Word Count:** 323

* * *

Fight!

"Fight, fight, fight!" the growing crowd chanted as James tackled Severus to the ground and continued to hit him.

He was so engrossed that he had stop registering the chants of those around him, the words of encouragement from Sirius, or Remus urging him to stop. The only sounds that he was paying attention to were the meek pleas and cries from the greasy haired boy beneath him.

"How—dare—you—look—at—her—that—way!" James stressed, punctuating each word with a punch to the cowardly boy's jaw.

~o~o~o~

"Lily, come quick," gasped Marlene, breathless after running from the courtyard, where the drama was unfolding, to find her friend in the library.

"What? Why?" Lily asked, looking up from her book.

"It better if you see for yourself," Marlene insisted, grabbing Lily's bag and packing away her books. "Come on!"

Marlene grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to her feet, and began to drag her behind her as she hurried back through the school to the courtyard where there fight was no doubt still happening.

"Are you going to tell me what is so important that you had to drag me away from my coursework?" Lily panted, trying not to trip up over her feet as she followed Marlene.

"This!" Marlene declared, pushing her way through the crowd of excited students.

Lily sighed quietly and followed. And she was not at all surprised when she saw the two boys scuffling.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Lily asked, arching her eyebrow. "Two immature, little boys having a fight."

"No," Marlene said, shaking her head. "James is defending your honour."

"By beating someone up," Lily said, trying to make her friend see how ridiculous their actions were.

"It's romantic," Marlene sighed, wishing someone would do something like this for her.

"It's pathetic," Lily retorted. "They need to grow up. And if this is everything, I'm going to return to my coursework."


	21. Leave Her Alone - Emmeline and Severus

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 6 (Word) Princess 34 (Object) School Bag

 **Word Count:** 204

* * *

Leave Her Alone

"Emmeline!" Severus called, rushing up to the Gryffindor who was lining up outside the Ancient Runes classroom, thankfully alone.

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked through gritted teeth. "And please don't let it be more of your whole: 'Please convince Lily to forgive me' spiel because I have had enough of hearing it."

"Please, Emmeline," Severus begged. "I would treat her like a princess and worship the ground she walks on. You wouldn't have to do much, just make sure she is in the right place at the right time and in the right frame of mind. I've tried to talk to her several times, but she refuses to listen."

"For the love of Merlin!" Emmeline exclaimed. "Take the hint. She wants nothing to do with you, or your Death Eater philosophy."

"But—"

"Shut up, Snape!" Emmeline cried. "Face the facts. **You** messed up. **You** insulted her. It is all **your** fault. Now, do her a favour and leave her alone. You've caused her enough bother for one lifetime."

"Okay," Severus sighed, hitching his school back up his shoulder. "I'll leave her and you alone from now on."

"Good!" Emmeline snapped as Severus sloped off down the corridor towards his next lesson.


	22. Repayment - Marauders

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 28 (Object) Quill and Ink, 39 (Dialogue) "Oh my god, she used me. I was used. Cool."

 **Word Count:** 295

* * *

Repayment

"Hey, Pete, why aren't you with, Rebecca, tonight?" James asked, glancing at his watch. "Isn't it your study night?"

"Oh, her, she's been nowhere near me for weeks," Peter sighed, looking up from his essay, "not since she found someone else to study with."

"Okay," his friend said in unison, returning to his studies, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

Rebecca's decision to no longer study with him had come out of the blue, especially since, thanks to him, she had been getting at least Exceeds Expectations in every subject. He had slaved away every week to get her those grades.

"Oh my god," Peter said, placing his quill in his ink pot, "she used me. I was used. Cool."

Remus, James and Sirius all lifted their heads in union.

"Why aren't you more upset about it?" Sirius asked, noticing that his usually emotional friend seemed very calm. "I thought you really liked her."

"No, not really," Peter said, grinning as he thought about their last meeting. "I was more into her for the way she thanked me for helping her."

"And how did she do that?" Remus asked, already suspecting the answer due to the many rumours that were floating around about her.

"You know," Peter said, blushing at the very thought of her on her knees in front of him.

"You sly dog," Sirius said, clapping him on the back. "You kept that one quiet."

"Yeah, nice one, Peter," James agreed.

Remus glanced between James and Sirius, mentally taking them down for the way they were congratulating Peter when that poor girl clearly needed to get some help. He offered Peter a small smile before returning to his homework.

"Thanks, guys," Peter said quietly, picking up his quill and continuing with his essay.


	23. We Have A Deal - Oliver and Marcus

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 5 (Word) Stereotype, 56 (Location) Quidditch Pitch

 **Word Count:** 277

* * *

We Have A Deal

"Haha, look, guys," Marcus laughed, walking onto the Quidditch pitch. "The Loser-dor's have _girls_ on their team this year."

The group of Slytherin boys laughed and jeered alongside Marcus as the Gryffindor team landed on the ground.

"What's the matter, Wood?" Adrian chimed in. "Have you really gotten so desperate to beat us that you decided to scrape the bottom of the barrel?"

"Guys, we all know that girls can't play Quidditch," Marcus barked loudly. "They don't have the natural hand-eye coordination we do."

"Hey!" cried Katie from behind Oliver. "I resent that stereotype. Girls are just as good as boys, sometimes better."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "I bet you that my team could beat yours easily."

"Care to have a wager on it?" Marcus asked as his team jeered behind him.

"Sure. What terms do you have in mind?" Oliver questioned, raising his eyebrows, ignoring the quiet protests and glares from his teammates.

"Losers have to—dress up as girls for the day and walk around Hogwarts with a plaques around their necks saying 'I'm a Fairy Princess.' And as for you girls," Marcus said, turning to the trio of Chasers, "you have to be our servants for the day."

Oliver pondered the deal for a few moments. If he agreed to it and they lost, he would be the reason his team was humiliated in front of the entire school. But, if they won, the Slytherins would be equally as humiliated, and it was this thought along with his confidence in his team that drove his decision.

"We have a deal, Flint," he said, holding out his hand, disregarding the appalled looks on his teammate's faces.


	24. Bullied - Peter

**September Event:** Back to School

 **Prompts:** 16 (Emotion) Timid, 51 (Dialogue) "My mum says I'm special on the inside."

 **Word Count:** 136

* * *

Bullied

Peter fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud. He shuffled backwards away from the two boys who were closing in on him.

"L—Leave me alone, please," he stuttered quietly. "I—I—I've never d—d—done anything t—to you."

"You don't need to do anything, you fat lump," the taller boy, Michael said, kicking him in the side. "Your existence is more than enough offence to us."

"Yeah," the other boy, Jonathan sneered. "There's nothing remarkable about you."

"My mum says I'm special on the inside," Peter whispered, scooting further away from the boys, feeling more afraid and timid than he had done in his ten years on the earth.

"Well, she's not here to protect you now," Michael jeered, raising his fist and hitting him so hard, he knocked him out.


End file.
